


Layer Cake — Kinktober 2020

by abbacchiosbelt (harimenui)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Free!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Period Sex, Piss kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, gaping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/abbacchiosbelt
Summary: Kinktober 2020! Featuring a multitude of characters across different fandoms generated randomly for each day. See chapter titles for further info on each kink and chapter notes for specific content warnings! ♥Kink List—Character List
Relationships: Cherche/Reader, Higashikata Kaato/Reader, Hirose Yasuho/Reader, Hot Pants (JoJo)/Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Rikiel (JoJo)/Reader, Sallya | Tharja/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	1. Day 1 — Pegging - Rin Matsuoka (Now, Now)

Rin’s back arches as you drag your fingers down his spine, bare skin hot to the touch despite that fact you’d barely even begun to tease him. He was always so _sensitive_ , and he’d been impatient from the moment you proposed the current situation - him spread bare for you on his hands and knees as you kneeled behind him, the strap-on you’d purchased long ago fit snug on your hips.

“Oi, enough teasing,” Rin whines. He turns his head to the side to look at you and you merely smile at him before you give a light slap to one of his ass cheeks. The blush already painting his cheeks turns even brighter as he turns his head back around to face forward.

“Patience.” You chide. You finally reward him by sliding your fingers down to his tight hole and pressing against it gently, already slick with lube from when you’d begun prepping him earlier. The last thing you ever wanted to do was to hurt Rin, so of course you’d spent time stroking his cock whilst you had generously applied lube to him. Rin had moaned and shook hard enough to rattle the bed just from your fingers alone - you couldn’t wait to see how he’d react to something bigger.

“Are you ready?” 

Rin moans out a breathless ‘ _please’_ at your words and wiggles his hips in an attempt to press back against you. While the thought of teasing him for his desperate behavior was appealing, so was the thought of seeing your strap-on sink into your boyfriend’s perfect ass. 

Carefully, you line the head of the toy up against him and start to press in. Rin’s reaction is instant as he presses himself even further against the bed, angling his ass even higher in the air. Inch by slow inch you slide the toy into him, stopping every so often to ask Rin if he was okay and to soothe a comforting hand down his back.

When you bottom out inside of him, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and finally take in the sight in front of you - Rin’s tight ass sucked in the toy you were wearing perfectly. By the way Rin was gripping the sheets and how he was groaning out your name in-between asking you to ‘ _fuck me, please please please’_ it was clear he felt the same as you.

You grab his hips and give him a squeeze in warning before you start rocking your hips in a shallow motion, only moving the toy slightly inside of him. Rin presses back against you.

“More,” he rasps, turning his head once more to catch your gaze. His gaze is absolutely debauched, sharp eyeteeth biting into his lip as he stares with lidded eyes back at you. With a look like that, who were you to deny him?

Without hesitation, you slide the toy to the tip of his hole before rocking your hips back against his hard enough to push him forward on the bed. Rin practically keens, letting out a high-pitched moan that you’d never pulled from him before. It makes you want to destroy him in the best of ways, the arousal in your lower half nearly bubbling over from the noise alone.

For the next few minutes there’s nothing but you and Rin, moans mixing together with the sound of skin slapping against skin as you fuck him into the bed the same way he did to you when the roles were reversed. Despite how much you delight in his whining, you can’t help but to press your self against his back and put one of your hands on top of his as you fuck him, grounding both of you. You press a kiss to his upper back and Rin cries out your name, desperate.

“Can I cum? P-please?” He manages to say - he didn’t even have to ask but he does anyway, apparently more interested in being told what to do than you thought.

“Of course,” You purr into his ear whilst you continue fucking him, somehow keeping your voice steady. “Touch yourself for me.”

“Shit,” he hisses. Rin uses the hand you aren’t holding to stroke his cock, flushed and aching from holding back so long, along to the rhythm of your thrusts. You adjust yourself so that your strokes are long and deep, hoping that the toy would rub against him in all the right places. With the guttural moan Rin lets out as he strokes himself to completion, you know you’ve hit the right spot.

Rin’s cum spurts out in thick ropes across his abdomen and thighs, the rest of his release landing against the sheets that would need washed anyways. You slow your strokes until you’re just resting the toy inside of him, content to just sit there until he grumbles. Carefully, you pull back out of him with a slick noise and remove the toy from yourself, setting it to the side on the towel you’d placed down earlier.

With a pleased huff, Rin pulls you onto his chest - heart still pounding - and squeezes you into a hug. You snuggle him right back, still riding the dizzying high from seeing Rin acting so filthy. Before you can even discuss what just happened, you see Rin’s cock standing to attention again and peer up to look at your blushing boyfriend. 

“Wanna go for round 2?”


	2. Day 2: Daddy Kink / Dirty Talk - Jotaro Kujo (Only For You)

“You’re such a slut,” Jotaro hisses as he drags his burning green eyes down your body, which was currently bent over the heavy oak desk in his office. It was unusual for Jotaro to be so vocal, but it’s what you’d wanted when you came to see him in the first place - you’d pushed his buttons on purpose, after all. Just moments ago you’d come into his office dressed in little other than the delicate lavender lingerie he loved so much, twirling your hair around your finger while you pouted about being bored. You’d learned long ago that Jotaro couldn’t stand airheaded and vapid women, yet when you paraded in front of him like this, he was sure quick to change his tune.

-

_...But his tune was still one of annoyance, one that required him to teach sluts like you a lesson. He’d press you up against a wall and fuck you so hard you could barely breathe, or perhaps force you to get off on his thick thigh while he mumbled about what a stupid little slut you were. Perhaps it was just because it was you that Jotaro responded so well to your little performance, which encouraged you to play it up when you really wanted him to fuck you so hard that you’d be sore the next morning._

_So you continue playing your role, acting as a thorn in his side that he couldn’t get enough of. Today you’d plopped down right onto his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck before he could get in a word in edgewise, leaning in to brush your lips against his ear. You’d barely uttered the word ‘Daddy’ before Jotaro had used Star Platinum to maneuver you over his desk, stomach pressed against the surface with your ass sticking out perfectly for him to admire._

-

“Just for you, Daddy,” you reply. Jotaro grunts and spreads your legs apart with his knee before he tugs your panties to the side. His cock twitches when he sees the wetness already gathered in your slit, practically dripping down your plush thighs. Jotaro swipes one of his broad fingers up your dripping slit and you shiver, his touch sending a bolt of arousal straight to your clit. 

“You’re already so wet.” Jotaro growls. You turn your head back to see that he’s already standing, the imprint of his impressive cock evident in his slacks. His belt jingles as he undone it and you unconsciously shift even closer to him, earning a low chuckle from him. “It’s not one of those days. I bet you’d like that though, wouldn’t you? Letting Daddy slap your ass with his belt until you were crying?”

You whine in response and Jotaro chuckles again, another rare noise from him unless he was in a particularly good mood. “Or did you want me to wrap it around your wrists and pull while I fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?”

You clench around nothing and writhe against the desk. Even though you were free to move around, you knew this was how Jotaro wanted to fuck you. “Yes, Daddy,” you answer him.

“Yes Daddy, what?” Jotaro shifts behind you as he speaks and you feel the stiff head of his cock press rub against your folds. You tremble in anticipation and nearly forget to answer him until Jotaro gives a rough squeeze to your ass cheeks. “Are you listening to me?”

“Please, Daddy!” You cry out, and Jotaro immediately rubs his hand over the now-red flesh on your bottom in a soothing motion. You would relax into his touch any other time, but now, you just want to feel him inside of you.

“That’s better. I know you aren’t as stupid as you act,” Jotaro says, low. “But you are a perfect cock sleeve. Maybe it is better for you to be like this, hm? Bent over my desk, just waiting to have that cute pussy of yours filled.”

“Yes, yes Daddy,” you reply - every filthy word that fell from Jotaro’s mouth had you more desperate to feel him inside of you, to forget about anything but the way his cock filled you up so perfectly. “Just fuck me, please!”

Jotaro finally presses the head of his cock against your hole in earnest, grabbing your hips as he lines himself up. “Don’t worry, baby. Daddy always rewards his little slut when she remembers her manners.”


	3. Day 3 — Dom/Sub Dynamics - Cherche (Pretty When You Cry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for D/S dynamics and overstimulation.

“That’s it, darling. You can come again for me, can’t you?”

Cherche’s honeyed voice barely registered in your mind, so soft and controlled compared to the two slender fingers she was pumping in and out of your slick pussy. She’d made you come ten times now, each subsequent orgasm more powerful than the last but with the consequence of your body crying out that it was _too much_ , that you just couldn’t take it anymore—

And then Cherche would pull you tight against her back, murmuring how she knew you could do it and that you were such a good girl. One more orgasm for her wasn’t so much to ask, was it? Certainly not when she was the one making you feel so good, gracing you with her skilled fingers.

Oh, Cherche would stop if you uttered out a certain word, but you weren’t and your walls just kept tightening around her fingers the more desperate you got so she knew that you could handle it - that you’d come again and again for her until she told you it was enough. The tears falling down your face didn’t phase her, nor did the way your mouth was hanging open as you cried out again and again. This was just how she liked you - perfectly destroyed and debauched just for her. _Only_ for her.

Cherche swipes her thumb across your swollen clit and you wail as you keen back into her, eleventh orgasm of the session washing over your body and rendering you nothing more than a shaking mess in her arms. There’s no feeling in the world like this but it’s so all-consuming that you can’t anymore, you couldn’t do it, not again—

“One more, darling. Just one more, and we can stop.” Cherche whispers into your ear, voice thick with lust from the feeling of your walls convulsing around her fingers once more. 

“Mistress, I can’t,” you plead, nearly breathless. Cherche clicks her tongue and presses a third finger inside of you, her slim fingers stretching your hole with ease. You gasp and wiggle your hips to try to get away - it feels so good but it’s just _too much_... And then Cherche is rubbing your jaw with her free hand, practically cooing at you.

“You can, darling. I know you can. Be good for me, yes?”

Her sweet but commanding words are all it takes for you to settle back against her, obedient. Pliant. 

Cherche doesn’t wait to begin pumping her fingers in and out of you once more, arching up the fingers inside of you to rub against you in a motion that had you already on the precipice of your twelfth orgasm - and then Cherche presses her soft lips against your neck at the same time she pushes the heel of her hand against your clit and you see stars as one final, dizzying orgasm rushes through your body hard enough that you feel like you might just black out-

But then Cherche is there, pressing soft kisses to your shoulders and telling you what a _good girl_ you were, and how you did such a good job for her. She wipes her fingers off on a nearby cloth before she wraps both arms around you from behind, holding you in her strong embrace. You’re still breathing heavily, heart pounding as you attempt to calm down as Cherche lovingly strokes your body.

It calms you knowing that it’s her - and so you settle back against her as your body starts to finally come down, exhaling a breath you didn’t know you were holding as Cherche continues to hold you closely. 

“I love you, my darling.” Cherche says, soft. You lean your head back against her chest, hearing and feeling the sound of her own heart beating against you.

“Thank you for being such a good girl.”


	4. Day 4 — Face Sitting - Yasuho Hirose (Curious)

“Are you... sure?”

It seems a little silly of Yasuho to be asking you this, seeing as she’s already got her knees on either side of your head with her panties pushed to the side and her sex hovering right above your mouth. It was just like your girlfriend to shy away when the attention was focused on her - it made your heart hurt, but now was a perfect time to rectify her fears. 

“Yasuho,” you start. “Don’t you know how incredible you look?” You make a show out of licking your lips and Yasuho giggles, her knees shifting so they’re no longer pressed as tense around your head. “Trust me, I’m more than sure.”

“Okay...” Yasuho breathes. “I’m ready, then.”

You gently pull at her thighs, urging her closer to your mouth - and then Yasuho closes the gap _herself_ and you let out a pleased ‘ _mmf’_ as her pussy presses against your waiting mouth. It’s not like you haven’t eaten her out before, but having Yasuho on top of you - the sweet smell of her perfume lingering on her skin, the delicious scent of _her_ pressed right against your lips. 

Well.

It had your lower half aching and hot, but you weren’t focused on that right now. Right now, you were focused on tasting every bit of Yasuho that you could get your mouth and tongue on. She groans when you lick a slow stripe with the flat of her tongue across the whole of her slit, eagerly tasting the juices that were already present from the attention you’d given her before you’d beckoned her to sit on your face. 

The earthy, delicious taste of Yasuho has you gripping your hands on her thighs and pulling her down even harder until she was practically smothering you. Even still, you want _more_ and you can’t even bother to tease her before your tongue dives inside of her entrance. Oh, normally you’d take your time pressing soft kisses against her labia and dragging the very tip of your tongue against her slit but something about _this_ , knowing that Yasuho has the utmost control over you, drives you wild.

Yasuho groans as you flick your tongue firmly inside of her before you pull back slightly and let your tongue lathe against her clit - and then she _squeezes_ hard around your head when you do it again, until you establish a rhythm with your tongue that has her hips rocking against your face. 

“Mmm, I’m so close already- Please, pleaseee,” Yasuho cries out, her knees tightening around your head as you continue your ministrations. You’re grateful that she cries out and comes all over your face a moment later - hips shaking and fingers gripping your hair.

Yasuho lifts her hips as she shakes and meets your gaze, cheeks pink and lips bitten pink. Before she can speak, you pull her back down by her thighs and press your mouth against her dripping pussy once more.

“O-oh god,” Yasuho moans. She doesn’t try to lift herself back up, though. No, she firmly presses herself against your mouth, whimpering. 

Good - she was just as enthusiastic as you were about this.

You _were_ just getting started, after all. 


	5. Day 5 — Corruption / Thigh Riding - Hot Pants (Don't Call Me Angel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for corruption and very slight dubious consent.

It started with little things — a lingering touch on Hot Pants’ shoulder, the brush of your thigh against hers around the fire at night, her fingers grazing yours whilst you packed your supplies for the day’s journey. On your end, there were lingering gazes and moments spent too long imaging what her plush lips would feel like against yours, or how good her husky voice would sound if it was crying out your name.

But, you knew it was only a fantasy. HP was a nun - though she’d told you she wasn’t devout, you still weren’t going to risk crossing her boundaries. Finding someone trustworthy was a feat in itself during the Steel Ball Run, and you weren’t going to risk losing yours over something as trivial as a crush.

As the race went on, though, so did your capacity for holding yourself back. Days turned into weeks as you and Hot Pants traveled across America, forging a close camaraderie that could only be found during extreme situations like the one the two of you were taking part in.

You took advantage of that closeness in ways that made you feel guilty - but not guilty enough to stop your behavior. The little things turned into big things, like washing yourself in the creek together and sharing a bed roll at night. The way HP trusted you so easily started to creep into the depths of your mind, your dark thoughts spurned on by the lack of proper care given to your body during the race. (And not just basic needs - but emotional and physical, too.) Perhaps you were lying to yourself when you chalked off your thoughts as something only happening due to your circumstances, but still...

You wanted Hot Pants. You wanted her on her back crying out your name, on her knees while she worshiped _you._ You wanted to see her break, to come undone - to want you so much that she’d disregard the things she’d pledged to God. It was wrong and it was disgusting but it’s all you could think about at night when she was asleep next to you, your hand working itself silently against your lower half.

You didn’t think you could hold yourself back any longer.

-

Hot Pants is sitting next to the fire when you approach her. She’s stripped down to a simple shirt and pants, having hung her usual outer clothing up to dry. Her hat sits beside her, discarded as she stares into the campfire. HP really was beautiful - the flicker of the flames catches her deep hazel eyes and accentuates the curve of her face, angular in a way that made you think she belonged in paintings rather than to the Church. She lifts her head to look at you as you take a seat next to her, surprising you when she scoots slightly closer to close the gap.

Maybe things weren’t going to be as hard as you thought.

“How are you feeling?” You offer. It was best to start off normal - you didn’t want to spook her away, though you doubted that would happen in the first place. HP hums, eyes leaving your face to look back at the fire.

“Okay. I feel like we’re behind where we should be, but it’ll be better if we don’t push the horses or ourselves.” She pauses. “This early in the race, anyways.”

You agree by humming, choosing to let her continue whenever she was ready. Despite how strongly you felt for her, it really was easy just to sit in her presence and not feel like you had to hold a conversation. She was easy, in that way.

Finally, she speaks up. “And you?”

“Okay. I’m just lonely.” HP turns her gaze backs to you and raises an eyebrow.

“Are we not traveling together?” You sigh at her response, earning the quirk of her lip. “Really? That’s what you’re thinking about?”

Though anyone else would perhaps feel like she was taking a jab at them, you only felt elation at the fact that she would bring something of that nature up. It meant she was thinking something carnal too - or had considered it, at least.

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t have those thoughts either.” You chide, and Hot Pants rolls her eyes.

“Even If I did, I wouldn’t be able to act on them.” You swallow at her words and watch her take a sip of water, eyes darting to the way her tongue pokes out to swipe at her lips after. Fuck, you were really and truly gone for her.

“Well,” You start, looking to her for a reaction. When HP just stares at you, seemingly waiting for a response, you continue. “I can’t say I’m very versed in religion, but... couldn’t you just ask for forgiveness?”

Hot Pants scoffs, but doesn’t move away from you. “That’s not how it works. Things aren’t that simple.”

“But don’t you ever feel desire to be with someone else?” Hot Pants’ eyes widen at your question and her cheeks turn pink, but still, she doesn’t move away. Instead, she tucks her chin down and nods shyly as if she didn’t want you to notice it. You put your hand on her thigh and she jumps, but makes no move to push you away. 

“It’s not bad to have thoughts like that, HP. It’s normal. I know you have your own reasons for being here, but don’t you think that this kind of situation warrants some... leeway?” You gently squeeze her thigh and she lets out an almost imperceptible moan - you don’t miss her cheeks going from pink to bright red.

“I... I don’t know,” Hot Pants says. She shifts closer to you. “I haven’t ever... done this kind of thing with someone else. Even before.”

It was now or never. “What if I helped you? There’s no one around but us.” You lick your lips, and you hear her breath hitch. “We don’t even have to get undressed. There is more than one way to do things, you know.”

Hot Pants is quiet for a moment, and then steals a quick glance to catch your gaze. “O-okay.”

Seeing her so vulnerable when HP was normally so strong and confident turned you on more than you wanted to admit - today was just the start, but there was so much more you wanted to do with her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” You murmur - you slide your hand further up her leg until it’s resting on her hip and lean in to press your lips against her pulse point, soft. You can feel her heart skittering underneath your mouth and you can’t help but to chuckle against her, making her pulse race even faster. You trail your lips from her neck up to her jaw before you’re hovering close enough to her lips that you can feel her cool breath against you.

“Want me to keep going?” You whisper, lips dangerously close to hers. 

“Yes,” she replies, voice wobbly. You close the gap between the two of you and catch her mouth in a gentle kiss, letting her get used to the sensation before you start to gently pull at her bottom lip with your teeth. Hot Pants groans and you use the chance to slide your tongue inside her mouth, earning a noise of surprise before she settles into the new sensation. 

The kiss itself is enough to have Hot Pants panting. All you want to do is take her apart but you know she deserves to be treated gently, as much as you want to see her blissed out after being given a thorough fucking. 

Instead, you have a better idea. Something simple that won’t require anything too extreme. You break apart from the kiss and smile when you see that her lips try to follow yours. As much as you’d love to keep kissing her, there’s something else you’d like to try instead - something that would help _her_ feel good.

“Straddle my thigh.” You say, pulling back to look at her expression. Hot Pants’ eyes are lidded as she looks at you until she realizes what you’ve said, eyes opening in surprise. 

“What?” She replies, nearly breathless from the kiss.

“C’mon, you heard what I said. Straddle my thigh.” Hot Pants says nothing else despite the look of trepidation on her face and follows your instructions this time, pressing herself into your thigh with her knees on either side. The effect is immediate - she gasps as her clothed pussy presses against your strong leg. You can only imagine what she’s feeling right now, how intense the sensation must be even over her thin pants. You’d really love to feel her bare skin against yours, but that could wait for another time when she was more confident.

“Now ride it.” Hot Pants bites her lip, unsure, but reaches out to place her hands on your shoulders anyways. Her head dips down as she tentatively starts to move her hips, at first so slow that she’s barely moving. Once or twice she lifts herself up, as if she wanted to change her mind, but then quickly planted herself back on your thigh. Her hips swivel and you hum at her in approval, watching as her cheeks grow red again. The flush extends all the way down to her neck and chest - if you weren’t so sure she’d be too embarrassed by it, you’d tell her she looked adorable. Compared to her blunt nature that you admired, this shy version of Hot Pants made your dominant nature rise to the front.

“That’s right, just like that.” You coo. Hot Pants lets out a hiss through her teeth as she starts to roll her hips faster on top of your thigh, pressing down more insistently as her pace increases. With each moment you know her inhibitions are falling away - you need to know just how good this is making her feel. “How does it feel, using my thigh like this?”

Though it takes a moment for her to respond, she does. “G-good.” Hot Pants is grinding herself against you now, the damp spot on her pants starting to rub off on you. “A-ah,” she moans, quiet.

“I knew it. You wanted to do something like this all along, didn’t you?” Your eyes don’t leave her face as you speak, and you can see her bite her lip. “You don’t have to lie to me. It’s just us, remember?”

“... Nooo,” she whines, but her the rhythm of her hips betrays her voice.

“You can admit it. I bet you used to sneak away at night and touch yourself.” Hot Pants gasps loudly and presses her pussy against your thigh even harder. “You’d think of someone between your legs, or maybe you between their legs before you prayed for forgiveness in the morning.”

“I-I would never,” Hot Pants body betrays her again, though, as she starts to shudder. She had to be close - your leg was practically soaked by now, but you didn’t care. You wanted it to be that way, to get as much as her from you could. 

“You may not have been with someone else, but it’s obvious you know how to pleasure that tight little pussy of yours—”

You don’t even get to finish what you’re saying before Hot Pants cries out louder than before, fingers clamping down on your shoulders as she reaches her peak on your thigh. Her breathing is fast as she rides out her orgasm, body shuddering every couple moments as she pants and comes back down. Your leg is positively soaked with her release and you want so badly to have her head between your thighs cleaning up her mess - but you manage to repress the feeling for now, instead leaning forward to press a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? It’ll be our little secret, I promise. Don’t you feel better now?” You say, soft. Hot Pants lets out a sigh and meets your gaze, something imperceptible in her eyes.

“I... Do you think I could be by myself for a bit?” You nod. You’re not offended by her blunt words, or by her lack of comment on what just happened. She’d need time to adjust, you knew that from the start. You smile at her as you get up, walking in the direction of where the horses were tied up so you’d be out of earshot for whatever she needed to do. Though your own lower half was desperate for attention, you decide to save that for a different time. You have _some_ self-control... 

-

Though the tent feels awkward at first that night, it quickly passes as you both fall into sleep. When you’re awoken by a slick sound and muffled moans, though, you decide maybe now _was_ the right time to take care of your own problem. Surely, Hot Pants would return a favor with a favor.

It was you who’d made her this way, after all. 


	6. Day 6 — Period Sex / Edging — Tharja (Double Feature)

Tharja hadn’t batted an eyelash when you’d told her your moon cycle was present - she’d been kissing and biting your neck with fervor when one of her hands had attempted to slip under your smallclothes before you stopped her, embarrassed. 

“You really think a little blood will bother me, darling?” She’d said, her voice still a low purr.

“W-well, no... But you don’t think it’s too unsanitary?” You weren’t _opposed_ to the idea of being intimate with your newlywed wife during your moon cycle, you just weren’t sure how Tharja would react — though it was a silly worry, considering everything you’d gone through with her. Still, it wasn’t something you’d ever tried before.

“Please,” Tharja replies, smug. “Everything you do entrances me. Something as silly as a moon cycle won’t stop me from craving you.” You swallow at Tharja’s low voice, and she knows she’s won. “Besides, we’re both women. This is the kind of thing only another woman knows how to properly take care of.”

Tharja pushes you back onto the bed and quirks one side of her mouth up, that scary but intriguing smile you loved so much crossing her face.

“Just lay back and let me do the work.”

-

“Tharja, _please_ —” you cry out, slamming your head back against the pillow when she denies you of an orgasm once again. You can barely hear her low chuckle over the sound of your heartbeat, fast and desperate. Oh, Tharja had been working you alright - but she was relentless, bringing you right to the peak before she let you fall back again and again. 

The sound of her slender fingers beginning their work inside of you again makes you groan - the part of you that was embarrassed your juices were mixed with your blood had fallen away long ago. You had no shame left in your body when Tharja was like this... and you loved it. Before you can get too comfortable Tharja drags her fingers back out and marvels at them in the low light of your bedroom, fingers slick with viscous, pale red liquid. She tilts her head in your direction before she pops one of her fingers into her mouth and you gasp in surprise, a sudden shock of arousal traveling to your lower half.

“T-tharja!” You cry - the embarrassed feeling that had gone away was suddenly rearing its head again. Your stomach twists in arousal, though, when you see the flush on Tharja’s face and the reverent way she’s sucking on her finger, like she’s tasting you for the very first time. 

“Hmm, don’t look so shocked.” Tharja coos, pulling her finger out of her mouth with a loud pop. “You thought I wouldn’t want to taste you? You know I’d consume all of you if I could.”

Tharja lowers her hand until her fingers are spreading the walls of your labia again, her face lighting up when she sees and hears just how wet you are for her. “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you? You’re such a naughty girl.” Without hesitation, she plunges two fingers back inside your sex and curls them upward, your body reacting by trying to curl forward in pleasure. Thara’s free hand on your hip prevents you from moving so far, the Plegian mage surprisingly strong despite her slight build.

“Agh, Tharja, I don’t know how much more I can take. Let me cum, please-” You whimper. Tharja pumps her fingers slowly inside of you as she watches you squirm, delight painting her face. 

“Okay.” You barely have time to react before your wife readjusts her self so that she can plant her mouth firmly on your clit while her fingers remain inside of you, ever-steady rhythm growing faster while her tongue flicks at your sensitive bud. You _wail_ as soon as you feel her tongue on you, body keening forward with no resistance this time and hands clenching against the sheets as Tharja’s talented ministrations bring you closer and closer to the edge you’d been denied for so long.

You don’t even have to beg for Tharja to know you were close - she recognized your signs like the back of her own hand. Though you half expect her to stop again, you barely hold on as she increases her pace - lips sucking in just the right way over your clit while her fingers arched inside of you to reach your G-spot - and finally, _finally_ sends you over the edge and into an all-consuming orgasm. You cry out her name and subconsciously grab her hair as your body shakes violently, orgasm seemingly setting every limb in your body aflame with pleasure. Tharja rides your orgasm out with her fingers and tongue until you’re whimpering for her to stop, body unable to take any more.

Tharja casts a quick spell to clean her lips off before she settles into the spot next to you on the bed, warm body pressing into yours as she chuckles. 

“You liked that, didn’t you?” She asks, reaching out to stroke your hair.

“Mhmm,” you mumble, barely coherent and completely sated. Tharja presses a kiss to your shoulder.

“I’m going to run a bath for us, darling. Wait here and I’ll carry you when it’s ready.”

Though you want to go to sleep, you know taking a bath beforehand with Tharja will make your slumber even better.

Perhaps being on your moon cycle wasn’t so bad.


	7. Day 7 — Humiliation / Spanking — Sylvain Jose Gautier (Waves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for Sylvain flirting with others, consensual humiliation [giving], degradation [giving] spanking [giving], and semi-public sex.

It was set to be a relaxing day - the sun was shining but the temperature wasn’t too high, the beach was free of anyone but your fellow former classmates, there were _drinks_ being mixed and given out for free, and spirits were high. Yes, it would certainly be a break from the dredges of bureaucracy that were post-war life. There was just one little thing that was ruining your perfect day.

Your boyfriend, Sylvain.

Certainly, you were happy to get to spend some free time with him, but the way he was acting had the one speck of jealousy you’d learned to ignore flaming back to life. There was no doubt in your mind that Sylvain was loyal to you, but his lack of care when it came down to toning down his flirtations with others was grating on this day in particular. 

Your friends were all attractive - you couldn’t deny that, and seeing some of their beachwear had you wondering if your more modest choice had been the right idea. Sylvain, too, had noticed the skin-baring suits and apparently just couldn’t help himself from offering those friends drinks and compliments that left his eyes hovering over them for a little too long. 

Still, you trusted him... But this was beginning to be too much for even you. With little care for who was watching, you stomp over to Sylvain - currently in the middle of flirting with Dorothea, who gives you a sympathetic look - and link your arm in his, possessive. 

“Sylvain.” You command, feeling your boyfriend shift to look at you, his face tinged pink. “Can I talk to you?”

Sylvain blinks behind his cheesy sunglasses, but when he sees you smash a smirk when Dorothea isn’t looking, he knows you’re not _truly_ mad... but whatever you had in store for him was sure to be interesting.

“Sure, dear. I’d say there’s enough of me to go around for everyone, but—”

Dorothea cuts him off, raising an eyebrow at your boyfriend. “You better be nice to them, Sylvain. You’d be a fool not to.” Dorothea smiles at you and winks before she wanders off towards the game of beach volleyball happening across the beach, leaving you and Sylvain standing alone.

“You know I love you, right?” Sylvain says, looking down at you. You scoff in response, and Sylvain pouts. “C’mon, we came out here to have fun.”

“Oh, we will.” You respond, cryptic in your tone. You pull at Sylvain’s arm gently - it’s light enough that he knows you don’t have to sneak off together, but the way your boyfriend’s eyes are trailing over your body is evidence enough for you that he’s interested in some alone time. Without another word, you unlink your arm to grab his hand instead and start walking until you find a secluded area behind an outcropping of rocks. There’s nothing here but the waves of the ocean and a few seagulls, unusually quiet.

“So? What’s up?” Sylvain slides his hand out of yours to put his hands behind his head, his usual posture when he knew he was in trouble. You don’t miss the outline of his cock under his swimwear - typical Sylvain. You take a step forward and make like you’re going to touch him over his bottoms before you stop at the last second, bringing your hand to his neck instead. Your fingers are barely touching his throat, his pulse point skittering beneath your touch. “Uh, babe?”

You’re silent for a moment as you press against him, flaming hair practically glowing in the sunlight and honey eyes shining with curiosity. It was so easy to forgive him when he looked this good, but this wasn’t the time for that.

“Don’t act stupid, Sylvain. What did we talk about? You’re not getting enough attention from me, so you need to go and flirt with our entire friend group?” Sylvain swallows audibly at your words, cock twitching against your thigh. “Oh, that’s rich. You like this?”

Your hand slides down to squeeze his length, now fully hardened. Sylvain hisses out a quiet ‘ _fuck’_ when you pull away, his hips pressing forward in search of more friction. 

“Uh uh.” You chastise, and Sylvain groans. You had _plans_ for him. There wouldn’t be anywhere comfortable for what you wanted to do next, so you’d have to improvise. “Bottoms off. On your hands and knees.”

Sylvain opens his mouth to protest before he sees the look you give him and immediately goes to work undressing, hard cock springing against his abdomen as soon as his bottoms are removed. You admire his musculature as he kneels in the sand, his face beet red already.

“Lovely.” Your praise makes his cock bob as it hangs, and you chuckle. “So desperate already, Sylvain?”

“When it comes to you, I always am.” He offers, but you won’t fall for his flattery this time. His throat bobs as you take a slow step around him, yelping when you nudge his legs apart even further so he’s _fully_ on display for you. His tight hole looks tempting, but you had nothing on hand. While this was a punishment, you’d never hurt Sylvain. He tries to move his legs back together but a firm noise from you has him settling back down again, completely spread open for you on all fours.

“You look good like this. Would you like it if the others saw you like this? On your hands and knees like a bitch in heat?” Sylvain jerks forward like he’s searching for something to rut into, groaning. You take a step around so you can see his cock in full, watching as slick pre-cum drips from the tip. “Answer me, Sylvain.”

“Maybe, but you wouldn’t like it,” he says, voice only slightly strained. “I’m sorry, honey.”

“Oh, I know. But saying sorry isn’t enough, is it? I need to teach you a lesson and maybe then you’ll get it into that pretty little head of yours that you belong to me.” Your words make Sylvain thrust into the air again, grunting. With no more fanfare, you step to the side of Sylvain and kneel in the sand you’re situated in a spot that gives you access to his pert ass cheeks.

They were paler than the rest of him and dotted with freckles, but would soon be as red as his face was. With a hum, you start to rub your hand against one of his cheeks and Sylvain presses back into you, compliant. “You know what I’m going to do to you, don’t you?”

Sylvain dips his head down, nodding. You’re fine without a response this time, so you move your hand to his other cheek before both are warm to the touch.

“You’re going to count for me, Sylvain. And when I say so, you can cum. Do you understand? And do you remember what to say if you want me to stop?”

Sylvain nods again. “I understand. And yes,” he pauses. “Melon.”

“Good boy.” You say - and you don’t give him a chance to think of anything else before you’re bringing your hand down on to his ass cheek, leaving a bright red imprint of your hand behind. Sylvain grunts and jerks forward.

“One.”

“That’s right. We’re only just beginning. You still want the others to see you, cock hard and leaking while you get spanked? I bet they’d love to see you knocked down a peg.” 

You strike him again and Sylvain lets out a shuddering breath, cock jumping at the pleasure-pain sensation you were doling out on him. “T-two.”

“Already flustered? Aw. Poor Sylvain. You act tough, but I think deep down you’re just a little bitch who knows this is all he deserves.”

A third, a fourth, a fifth... Sylvain’s ass is bright red by now and he’s panting, but you’re not even close to being done.

“I should have made you keep your bottoms on so everyone can see what we were up to. Wouldn’t that be a sight, you coming back in cum-stained bottoms. Or maybe they’d expect it, since you’re such a slut.”

_( Sylvain gasps and his cock jumps - his balls were already tightening. It should be shameful, being so turned on by your degrading words, but he loved it. He craved it, and you were the only one he trusted to give it to him right because you loved him right. You weren’t like the other people he had dated - you were his, and he was yours. And maybe he liked this because he felt like he was atoning for anything wrong he’d done to you, or maybe he was just a glutton for punishment. It didn’t matter, as long as it was you. )_ Six. Seven. Eight...

Time passes and Sylvain cries out the number 20, ass practically spanked raw. You rub his cheeks gently, cooing at him. “See? That wasn’t so bad. Sluts like you like being put in their place. Since it’s a special day, I think I’ll help you cum.”

Sylvain slurs out your name, lost in a haze, as you reach around and grab his achingly hard and hot cock, only having to pump his length a few times before he’s crying out your name again and cumming into your hand. You let your hand guide him through his orgasm until he’s completely spent, nearly collapsing on the sand before he remembers where he is. You help him up and grab a towel out of the beach bag he’d had on his arm when you’d dragged him here, lying it down and maneuvering him onto it. He flops down, stomach-first and boneless as he stretches out.

Despite what you’d just done to him, he had a look on his face like the cat who got the canary. You shoot him a glare, and Sylvain gives you a toothy grin.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Oops, you caught me.”


	8. Day 8 — Wetting and Desperation - Rikiel (It's Your Move)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for piss kink.

Rikiel was always anxious - whether over small or big things, there was always a tugging feeling in the back of his mind that something was off. There were few things he could do to rid himself of the feeling - but meeting you had changed that. You were kind and patient with him unlike his siblings and the other people around him.

You understood him - and you understood, too, that sometimes he wanted to turn his anxiety into something productive. Never did he think he’d tell someone of his particular _interest_ in the bedroom, but you and Rikiel had discovered that playing with control helped him relax in a way little else did. 

Even if what you were controlling for him was a little unorthodox.

-

Rikiel’s bladder was painfully, _deliciously_ full. To him, anyways - there was nothing that took his mind off things like focusing on your words when he was like this, your soothing voice telling him to just hold on a little longer. The insistent sting in his abdomen tells him he needs to piss _now,_ but it’s not time yet. He squirms he feels one of your hands slide down his stomach while your other starts to gently stroke his hair - the combination of your gentle touch versus the stinging pain of his bladder sends his head reeling.

There is nothing else right now but you.

The comforting feeling of his usual clothing makes a grounding contrast compared to the feeling of you starting to slowly massage his abdomen. He focuses on the soft material on his skin, your soft hand in his hair, the soothing motions of your hand... but his body in tense. It’s taking all of his self-control not to let go right now.

“I can’t—” he groans, strained. “Please, I think it’s too much.”

You gently shush him and press down with more force on his abdomen - he howls in pleasure-pain and keens forward, his muscles at the limit from tensing so hard to hold back. Tears start to pinprick the corner of his eyes as he bites his lower lip.

“Please, please, please—”

You cut him off with a kiss to his lips, pulling away until your lips are just ghosting his to whisper, “Let go.”

Rikiel groans, relieved, as you finally allow him to go. There’s no holding back once he’s started, a hot pool of warmth quickly gathering in his briefs before it starts to trickle down his thighs and onto the towel beneath him. Your hand never leaves his abdomen as you rub softly and coo out words of praise to him. Rikiel whimpers in pleasure and happiness as you whisper ‘ _Good boy’_ to him - he knows that you are smiling behind him. His eyes close as he lets the last few drops trickle out, head lolling back against you as he lets himself feel the mess he’s made.

He really did a number on his clothing and the chair today - he’d have to wash it himself first before paying the dry cleaner an exorbitant tip. That didn’t matter at the present, though - not with you behind him, ready to run a bath for the both of you. 

For tonight, at least, all his worries were far away thanks to you.


	9. Day 8 — Gaping / Exhibitionism - Kaato Higashikata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for age difference and exhibitionism.

Kaato has a prim smile on her face as you walk into the luxury suite where you meet up nearly every night, legs crossed as she sits on the bed completely nude. Her hair, normally pinned into a set of intricate buns, is left loose to spiral around her shoulders. Next to her sat a collection of toys carefully placed on what was surely luxurious fabric, ranging from small vibrators to massive fake cocks that made you blush just from looking at them. Everything about your meetings with her were carefully planned by Kaato so that she missed no detail.

“Hello, my pet.” Kaato purrs, beckoning you closer. “Come, sit. I’ve been thinking of this all day.” She uncrosses her legs and spreads them so that you can see the slick glistening between her thighs. Her smile widens as she lowers her hand and spreads her thighs even wider before she uses her fingers to spread her labia for you, exposing her dripping sex. “See? I love our meetings.”

You swallow, loud enough so that Kaato hums in amusement at you, and move forward to sit on the plush chair that was placed in front of where she sat on the massive bed. Though you weren’t close enough to touch her from where you now sat, you could see everything in detail - the light pink flush on her chest, the faded stretchmarks marking her lower stomach and thighs... She was beautiful, incredibly so.

“Kaato, you look lovely,” you breathe. Kaato’s face lights up as she feigns surprise, loving when you complimented her as if she didn’t already know what an absolute knock-out she was.

“You’re so sweet,” she coos. She observes you, looking at the flush on your chest and the way you squirm in your seat. Kaato knows you’re aching for her, how badly you want to touch her - but that’s not part of the game. Instead, she teases you. “Someone so young being attracted to a woman my age is just so adorable.”

You remain silent, knowing she likes her pets to simply just _watch._ Kaato turns away from you to look at the selection of toys next to her, pursing her lips as she pretends to think about what she’ll choose. Kaato and you both know that she already had something picked from the very beginning, but letting you sweat and imagine what each toy would look like fucking her was part of the fun. She hums as the picks up the largest dildo of the set and presents it to you with a smirk, clearly pleased by the way your eyes widen.

It was massive, almost impossibly so - the toy itself was deep blue and covered in ridges to simulate veins running along it, the head tapering into a slightly smaller width than the rest of the toy. You glance down at your arm and feel your insides twist in empathy when you see that the toy is much thicker than your wrist.

“Are you worried, baby? Do you think I won’t be able to take it all?” Kaato strokes the toy as she speaks, placing it in the apex of her thighs to show you that the toy protruded far past her stomach. You really don’t think it _will_ fit, but Kaato is confident. She picks up a bottle of lube from the spread and hands it to you. “Why don’t you do the honors of getting the toy ready while I get myself ready?”

“O-of course,” you respond. She was enthralling, so much so that you often found yourself feeling shy around her. Kaato enjoyed your flustered nature, though. Kaato hands you the dildo and you nearly drop it from just how heavy it is in your hands, earning a giggle from Kaato. As soon as you have a secure grip on it, Kaato is picking out a large but less intimidating toy to warm herself up with. 

You bite your lip as you uncork the lube and pour a generous amount over the toy, making sure to coat it thoroughly. It’s hard to concentrate with Kaato in front of you having started fucking herself with the already-prepped toy, her breath coming out in little huffs as her walls adjust to the toy’s stretch. Her eyes meet yours for a moment as you run your hands along the dildo to continue slicking it up, her throat catching when she sees that your hands can’t wrap all the way around.

Kaato allows herself to sink down fully on the toy before she adjusts herself so that she can lean forward to grab the now-lubed toy from your hands, shooting you an indulgent smile. Your lower half aches knowing that she has such a large toy inside of her already, and you can barely wait to see her use tonight’s choice.

Kaato moves back to her spot on the bed and rises on her knees that you can watch with rapt attention as she removes the toy from her, the dildo sliding out with a wet pop. Her pussy lips quiver as she pulls the toy out and you can see that she’s already been stretched a little. She loves knowing that you’re watching her and seeing just how much cock her body can take - it’s why she asked you here in the first place. 

“Don’t look away, dear,” Kaato says, voice thick with lust.

“Never,” you breath.

She picks up the exorbitantly large toy and meets you eyes as she starts to rub herself against it, loud moans already pouring from her throat. Your breath catches when she starts to press the head into herself - when it finally catches inside of her, you groan in tandem with Kaato.

This was going to be a good show.

-

By the time Kaato is finished fucking herself, she has beads of sweat running down her forehead and her hair has become a mess from all the squirming on the bed she did. The sheet beneath her is soaked with her own juices and she can barely stand to pull the huge toy out of her - it feels so good and she wants to keep going but it’s just too much.

Knowing you were watching and getting off to her despite not being allowed to touch yourself or her was her only motivation to keep fucking herself on the toy until she couldn’t take it anymore.

When she finally pulls the toy out with, her own juices gush down her thighs. She can’t see yet, but she can feel that her walls are temporarily stretched wipe open - they must be practically gaping. It’s enough to shock one last orgasm into her as she presents herself to you, not even needing to use her fingers to show her completely fucked-out pussy.

There was nothing better than this feeling - and maybe one day soon, she’d let you join in the fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink List](https://64.media.tumblr.com/185f63cb1f87534a64ea6ec25cac2c20/73619f2ffa42963c-23/s640x960/2f187c1901a2b849839e231fbf777616c06332d7.jpg) \+ [Character List](https://64.media.tumblr.com/71fb6993db5488908567ff10a09ec1a9/b9a5d01eef5ecc7e-e4/s640x960/39820f9a2d05ff4fc20398163a75f15291a626e2.png)


End file.
